The present invention relates to a means for simulating natural surfable waves for recreation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotatable surfing wave simulator that can artificially produce surfable waves.
At both the Waimea River and Snake River locations a natural river or river run flows across first and second natural formations, known as antidunes. Upon hitting the second natural antidune, the river flow jacks up into a natural surfable standing wave. Upon further research it has become apparent that, especially at the aforementioned mouth of the Waimea River where it flows into Waimea Bay, sand from either bank of the river deposits into the river flow and forms the antidunes. The antidunes are formed substantially in the shape of cambered aerofoils not unlike those found on a fixed and/or rotary heavier-than-air aircraft wings and their attendant attachments.
FIG. 1 shows a side-cutaway view of an antidune configuration as naturally occurs at a Waimea Bay natural surfable standing wave. As shown in FIG. 1, any number of antidunes may be formed along the river run at downstream locations from a first antidune. Surfable standing waves are created between the first antidune formation and a second antidune formation downstream of the first formation. Where the first antidune possesses less camber or convexity than the second formation, a surfable natural standing wave is created.
A problem that occurs at the Waimea Bay river mouth""s surfable standing wave is the downstream collision of surfers riding thereon. A downstream collision is depicted in FIG. 1 at the region defined as xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d and is undesirable for safety reasons.
Many aquatic pool structures and systems have heretofore been invented and constructed for the purpose of creating surfable artificial waves: however, these structures and devices have not, to date, enabled the creation of a realistic simulated natural standing wave or a device which enables easy viewing for spectators.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,401,117; 5,393,170; 5,236,280; and 4,954,014 disclose wave forming devices. Devices are disclosed wherein a wave-shaping surface is used to form a flow of water into the shape of the wave-shaping surface. Water is then directed at great force toward the wave-shaping surface through nozzles at various velocities and the wave-shaped surfaces of the forced fluid flow can be ridden upon by surf riders. The forced fluid flow conforms to the contours of the slope of the wave-shaped surface. Such devices generally do not simulate natural surfable standing waves, as created upon rivers by antidune formations which have natural surfable standing wave formations that do not conform to their antidune wave forming means.
Simulated fluid tubular xe2x80x9cbarrelsxe2x80x9d created by prior devices may be injurious to surf riders and damaging to the device ridden by a surf rider. The combination of a surf rider being caught in the arcing flow of a moving fluid tubular section of a wave as created by the prior devices, and being propelled by gravity for the most part out of control and airborne in the arcing fluid flow, inevitably leads to a high-impact and inherently injurious collision with the hard surface of the wave-forming means.
It is desirable to provide a standing wave that simulates standing waves occurring in nature. It is also desirable to provide a standing wave for the amusement of surf riders, wherein the wave is formed on a flexible medium of sufficient flexibility to absorb the impact of a surfer rider spill or mishap thereon. It is also desirable to provide a standing wave for the amusement of surf riders, wherein the wave is formed on a flexible medium of sufficient transparency to permit multiple angle spectator viewing of surf riding action thereon.
It is desirable to provide a device that can form a safe arcing fluid tubular formation for surf riding wherein: the shape of the tubular formation is quickly and instantly variable; the fluid tubular formation is separate from the simulated natural standing wave forming means; and the wave forming means is of a design which avoids the launching of a surf rider from the tubular formation into a high-impact collision with the wave-forming device.
The present invention provides a device and method for forming a standing or traveling wave by utilizing a water-shaping aerofoil structure and a wave-forming structure. The present invention provides a standing wave that simulates standing waves occurring in nature. According to embodiments of the invention, the wave-forming structure may be flexible, transparent, or both. According to embodiments of the invention, the wave-forming structure may be a transparent wave-forming ramp comprising a material that is sufficiently transparent to allow spectator viewing from all angles.
The present invention provides a device for creating a circular simulated river run via centrifugal force and to further create upon said centrifugally created river run one or more simulated natural standing waves utilizing at least one cambered fluid deflecting aerofoil.
According to some embodiments of the invention, the wave-forming structure may be adjustable to a wave-forming position and to a flatter release position for terminating a ride on the simulated wave. According to some embodiments of the invention mechanical means are provided to cause quick and instantaneous changes to the shape or position of the wave-forming structure thus causing quick and instantaneous changes to the standing wave formed thereon.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a device is provided that can form a safe arcing fluid tubular formation for surf riding wherein: the shape of the tubular formation is quickly and instantly variable; the fluid tubular formation is separate from the simulated natural standing wave forming means; and the wave forming means is of a design that avoids the launching of a surf rider from the tubular formation into a high-impact collision with the wave-forming device.
The present invention provides a means for simulating a natural standing wave which is safe for surf riders to ride upon. According to embodiments of the present invention, a standing wave formation device is provided which obviates the problem of a downstream collision with another rider.
The present invention provides a means of simulating a natural standing wave using cambered aerofoil shaped structures and attachments as found on heavier-than-air aircraft, including but not limited to ailerons, flaps, spoilers, rudders, stabilizers, elevators, wing slots, split flaps, nacelles, slotted flaps, empennages, dual rudders, canard aerofoil configurations, strakes, flexible foils, butterfly tails and like or similar aerofoil devices.
According to embodiments of the invention, a simulated natural river is created utilizing a variable angle and/or length river simulation flume channel, an elevated water tower, and an adjustable penstock located on at least one side of the tower for the creation of a creeping (very slow) or non-creeping simulated river run, with the simulated river run encountering the aerofoils for the simulation of natural surfable standing waves thereon.
The present invention provides a means, mechanical or otherwise, for the quick and instant change of pitch, yaw, roll, angle of attack, or combination thereof, of the cambered aerofoil shaped structures, for the simulation of a constantly variable simulated natural standing wave thereon.
The present invention provides a means for producing a variable geometry of a cambered aerofoil-shaped structure quickly and instantly during a surf ride. The present invention provides a means for quickly and instantly changing cord, camber, wing span, aspect ratio, or a combination thereof, of an aerofoil shaped structure during a surf ride upon the wave created by the structure in combination with at least one other aerofoil-shaped structure to simulate a constantly variable simulated natural standing wave.
The present invention provides a separate means from the simulated standing wave forming means for the creation of elongated arcing tubular sheets of water to simulate tube formation as they occur naturally on surfable ocean waves, and to also provide a means of quickly and instantly changing the drop angle, curvature, length, width and other characteristics of the elongated arcing tubular fluid sheet of water by utilizing a wave enhancer system to be disclosed.
The present invention provides a simulated natural standing wave upon a flexible transparent plastic aerofoil flap or ramp with a water-whiteness rating of 92% or greater, for example, a flap or ramp comprising a polycarbonate plastic sheet.
According to embodiments of the present invention, mechanical means are used in conjunction with two or more cambered aerofoil-shaped structures for the safe, timely, and timed ejection of surf riders riding upon a simulated natural standing wave as created by the structures.
The present invention also provides a means of reducing the friction factor, otherwise known as drag coefficient, of a flow of water across a device according to the invention by utilizing a multiplicity of fluidly correct surface indentations and/or channels upon the components of the present invention.
The present invention also provides a device for creating a simulated standing wave for surfing action thereon, wherein the device may be quickly erected and dismantled, compact so as to conserve space, and readily capable of being utilized at permanent amusement parks or at a traveling amusement attraction.
According to embodiments of the invention, a flexible aerofoil structure may be utilized for the creation of a traveling surfing wave in a narrow channel for the recreational amusement of surf riders.